There are numerous applications of plastic parts where bosses are molded integrally with the plastic part and appropriately "cored out" to receive screws for mechanical fastening. In many applications, where the bosses are integral to an appearance surface, the abrupt wall-section change at the location of the boss causes surface blemishes on the appearance surface, commonly referred to as "sink marks." It has been known to provide a thin interconnecting web between the wall section and the cylindrical screw receiving boss to prevent sink marks. However, this normally sacrifices structural stability and, further, causes the centerline of the boss to be located at a greater distance from the plane of the wall section than may be desirable.